


The Kidnapping *Ereri*

by JudeMathis



Series: Attack on Titan One-Shots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	The Kidnapping *Ereri*

**Eren's pov**

 The Survey Corps had made another trip outside the walls and we were at one of the safe houses gathering supplies and equipment up for going into Titan territory. I gave out a sigh as I was putting together a few saddlebags that would be carrying the supplies. I rubbed the back of my neck as a few of my comrades were nearby talking among each other. They were also taking care of a few things when Captain Levi appeared. He had that same scowl on his face telling me that he was in a bad mood already. I bet that a few soldiers got on his nerves once again like always. I closed one of the bags before moving on to the next one. I had about five bags to fill up still as the rest of the supplies were sitting around me. I moved to take a drink from my cup since it was hot outside. That was when I heard the sound of something metal hit against the ground in a few different places. I looked up wondering what caused the sounds before all of a sudden dark colored smoke blinded the area. I covered my mouth while coughing because of the smoke. I couldn't see a thing though because of how dark the smoke was. I tried to find my way out of the smoke, but something grabbed me from behind. It was obviously a hand, but I had no idea who it belonged to since I couldn't see anything. That was when I felt a cloth get shoved between my teeth muffling my voice. My eyes went wide because I could tell what was happening to me. Someone was trying to kidnap me since they had a tight grip around my wrists. My hands were bound tightly by something before I started to get dragged away. I fought against the grip hard, but the person was holding me tightly that as when I felt a punch hit me in the stomach. My eyes felt heavy before black dots appeared in my vision then I fell into the darkness that was pulling at my mind. 

**Levi's pov**

 The smoke soon cleared and metal canisters were laying around which showed what caused the smoke. The group that was outside made sure everyone was still there, but Eren was missing. The saddlebags had fallen over and it looked like a struggle went on between two maybe three people. I looked at the scene before noticing that some wagon marks were up ahead. I clenched my fist and cursed to myself because whoever this group was vanished without a trace and took Eren with them. I turned on my heals quickly 

"Get the horses ready, and someone get Erwin and Hanji. Eren has been kidnapped, we need to follow those wagon marks right away."

The group went to go take care of what I said while I went to get my gear since a fight was ahead of us. My fist clenched once again as I placed my 3D maneuver gear on then headed back outside to start following the trail that would lead us to Eren. I would bring Eren back safe and sound since there wasn't going to be anything that would stop me from rescuing him. 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  **Eren's pov**

 My eyes flickered opened slowly as I felt something moving underneath me. I could feel the bounds around my mouth, wrists, and feet. I had been kidnapped by someone, but I had no idea who did. I could see the boxes and I knew that I was in a wagon because of the sounds and the cover that was above my head. I moved to sit up before trying to get ride of the rope that was holding my hands and feet. I moved the gag out of my mouth before taking my teeth and trying to free my feet first since my hands were tired behind my back. A few minutes passed by before I felt a hand grab ahold of my hair with a painful grip. I glared at the man as a smirk was on his face while he placed a small dagger underneath my chin 

"Try any funny business and I will make sure you get a beating."

I stayed silent while glaring at the man because he was a threat against me. I clenched my fist tightly because of my hate and anger toward my kidnappers, but there is a chance that I will be rescued. I would have to wait and see though because the moment I know, I am going to put up a fight against these people. Nothing was going to stop me from returning back to my home because I had people waiting there for me. 

**Levi's pov**

 A group led by Hanji, Erwin, and I were following the wagon's trail that was carrying Eren. I knew that we would be seeing it soon since the earth would of caused it to slow down because of how rocky it was in a few different parts. I kept my eyes forward looking forward for the wagon before it soon appeared in my vision. We had already made up a plan to rescue Eren already, but the threat of danger is still there. A flare went up into the air which would give the signal to start moving in on the wagon. I pushed my horse faster to get closer to the wagon before a gun started to go off. A man was standing at the back shooting at us with a old-fashioned rifle. I continued to move before all of a sudden the rifle got pulled by a pair of hands. Eren was struggling against the man to keep him from shooting at us. I thought to myself as I was about to switch to my gear

"Stupid brat."

I looked up to see that a sharp turn was coming up ahead at a fast speed which wasn't good for Eren's sake. I cursed quietly since there wouldn't be a way for the wagon to slow down. That was when the wagon hit a large rock breaking the back wheels causing the wagon to twist and fall. It slid across the ground as the horse gave a surprised squeal from the sudden fall. I pushed my horse again to catch up with the wagon before switching to my gear quickly. I could hear Erwin shouting at me to stop, but I didn't listen to what he was really saying. My mind was only focused on getting Eren back during that moment. He soon appeared in my vision as the wagon came to a stop by the sharp turn, but the sudden stop caused Eren to tumble out of the wagon. I could tell that he was unconscious which meant that he most likely got hit by something. I reached Eren quickly and wrapped my arms around his torso and his head while my gear fastened into a tree nearby. I held Eren close as we came to a stop with his unconscious weight leaning against me. I let out a sigh of relief while my fingers went through his hair finding the spot where he hit his head at knowing that Eren was going to be okay. 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eren's pov**  

 My eyes felt heavy as I felt my conscious coming back with this painful feeling in the back of my head. I heard a voice murmur with a shuffling sound before my eyes flickered open slowly. I found myself looking at a familiar ceiling that I've seen many times before I heard a shuffling sound once again which caused me to look to my left. Levi was sitting in a chair working on some paperwork, I shifted my weight slightly to look better at him as his name left my lips 

"Levi."

He looked up from his paperwork 

"Looks like you finally decided to wake up."

I nodded and stayed quiet before closing my eyes because of the throbbing pain that I had in the back of my head. The bed dipped down by me as I felt some fingers run through my hair gently. I knew that it was Levi since he was the only one in the room with me. I then felt his lips against my forehead which caused me to blush before he spoke 

"Get some rest Eren, you need it."

I nodded as Levi continued to run his fingers through my hair knowing that everything was going to be okay. 


End file.
